Why? Because You're My Brooke
by verticallychallenged973
Summary: A reflection on one's inner heartache. How can someone so close to you be so far... HaleyxPeytonxBrooke Read and Review! Rated for language.
1. Welcome To My World

A/N: Okay, hi. This is my first One Tree Hill fanfic, so um, enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review. There's a special reason why I'm writing this, one I'll probably one day tell you guys. Oh btw, if you've read my other fic for Wizards of Waverly Place, I'll get that a new chapter soon, it's just that, if you live in England and know what GCSE's are, then you'll probably understand my pains. :D Oh, it's a really, really short first chapter! And don't bash it please!

Dedication: For people. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters. Nuff' said.

* * *

Why? Because You're My Brooke.

Ever had that "thing", when you wake up in the morning, all groggy and one person always springs up in your mind and brings a smile on your face?

Ever had that "thing", when you go through the day thinking about that person at least 10 times and when you actually see them, you look away, just to make sure that they don't catch on that you're thinking about them?

Ever had that "thing", when before you go to sleep, you hope that you dream about them and hope that they're dreaming about you too?

Well I have. Yup. I, Peyton Sawyer, sorry, Peyton _Elizabeth_ Sawyer has had that "thing". I still do have that "thing".

Why do I refer to this thing as "thing"? I don't really know. Maybe I'm hiding from it, maybe I can't confront it, maybe I'm running away from it.

You're probably thinking "What the fuck is she babbling about?" and right now honestly, I'm thinking that exact same thing.

You're probably sick of the word "thing" at this moment in time, sorry bout that.

I should probably cut to the damn chase and tell you all, what the fuck is happening to me. Yeah, I probably should. Fuck.

I'm taking a deep breath as I'm writing this and my hands are pretty shaky too…

Ah fucking hell, that's it!

I, Peyton Sawyer, am in love with my best friend.

Oh, and here's the real twist in the tail.

My best friend just so happens to be none other than Brooke Davis.

Yeah, a girl.

Ain't life grand?

* * *

A/N: Told you it was a couple of sentences. Anyway don't worry the next chapters are much longer. Reviews would be very nice, even if you don't like the pairing...


	2. Where It All Began

A/N: Firstly thank you for your comments they were sweet (some of them... *cough*Leanne*cough*)and I'm sorta hoping you guys will like this chapter! Well I don't know what else to say just read and review!!! This is kinda short too. :(

Dedication: People know who I'm on about…

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters and locations. Just usin' em' fo' the writin'. :)

* * *

Why? Because You're My Brooke

So you got my introduction –shocking ain't it- and now I should probably start properly, you know, give you nice ladies and gents the details like when, why etc.

Minor details.

Okay, basically Brooke and I weren't very close at first, I mean; she was a friend of a friend, that sort of thing. You could say we were just mutual friends, I'd be polite and say "Hi" and crack a joke or two, but we weren't _close_ ya know? I mean we wouldn't discuss stuff like "Oh, who does your nails for you?" or "That's a cute shirt where did you get it?" or get in deep conversations about politics and shit that no one really cares about. –I mean, seriously we're just high school, do we care about that stuff? - It was just…

"Oh, hey." Most of the time.

Sorry for my lack of vocabulary, but really that was the beginning of our relationship. –If you could call it that - But we actually really got talking around last year for the first time, like a proper conversation.

It started once upon a time in a "lovely" class called "Home Economics"…

Uh oh, flashback attack...

* * *

_Bell rings throughout Tree Hill High and students rush to get into their respective rooms to enjoy __the forth lesson of the first week back in school. Peyton being one of them, but not as enthusiastic as the rest of her classmates. _

_She sighs, bored already._

_She didn't really want to sign up for this class, but being in holiday before Summer Break she didn't really have a choice. The shit-tastic school board fitted this class in her schedule for God knows why. Lame._

'_The Teacher still isn't here. Lazy ass.' She smirked and got out her headphones and sketchpad and started drawing whilst listening to the sensual voice of the one and only Marvin Gaye._

_Finally the teacher comes in, shutting the door behind her, a petit brunette who seems to look nice…_

"_Well, now kids, sorry I'm late but I-"_

_She's cut off, with the sound of the door slamming open, and in coming boisterous laughter of two people. _

_Nathan Scott and Brooke Davis._

_Brooke breaks out into a grin with Nathan mirroring her own expression, they turned to look at the front of the class and quickly said their apologies. Though they didn't mean it really._

_Both came and sat at Peyton's counter table, scraping the stools behind them to sit on them. _

"_Hey Peyt!" Nate's sweet voice broke out._

"_Yo." Peyton and Nathan turned to look at Brooke with funny expressions on their faces._

"_What?" Brooke shrugged a little, "It's a greeting ain't it?"_

"_Yeah, if you're a lyrical genius." quipped Peyton, faking rolling her eyes. _

_They both laughed at the same time, with Nathan looking a little confused for a second._

_And that was the start of the close friendship

* * *

  
_

So, like, yeah, as the flashback of mine stated –how did that happen?- that was the beginning of my tragic love story. At least, I think it'll end in tragedy. Wait, think positively Sawyer!

Anyhoo, that's when we became good friends, I mean, I guess we found each other funny or something. Well, I did.

Okay, so forget that, I guess you guys are really interested in how I actually fell in love with her.

Weeellllll…

It was once again in Home Ec. I mean we were cooking and stuff and messing around (when you cook with Brooke, you are guaranteed that it'll always be fun) so anyway, we were just pissing around playing with the utensils and materials and then I said something and…

She smiled at me.

I was a goner. It wasn't your typical Brooke smile; it wasn't seductive or evil or anything like that, it was just something, something else. Was I reading too much into it you ask? I don't think so.

That moment, I had realized that she'd taken my heart, as fucking cheesy as that sounds, and I'd probably never be the same again.

Oh, by the way, while as I was internally in shock by my realization, I still acted as nothing happened pretending to listen to her comments about random things. To, you know, not to look stupid in front of her or anything.

I'm a fucking good actress, I deserve an Oscar.

* * *

A/N: READ AND REVIEW!!! You know you want toooooooo…….. :) (No I'm not high)


	3. What's Love Got To Do With It?

A/N: Okay, people, this is the third instalment of story and I shall write another very soon, but after the next chapter I'm warning you guys that I won't be able to upload another till the middle of June because of exams, just to give you guys a heads up about that! I personally think that this is the best chapter so far and a little kinky (just for you Leanne! Thanks for the help!!!) but I've written worse stuff before. So without further ado, read and review!!!

Dedication: For people, always. You know I love you.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, sad to say.

Why? Because You're My Brooke.

One of the things between me and Brooke, is that we flirt.

Sort of our playful banter thing, but it's harmless and jokey, full of innuendoes and sexual connotations. Yup, two hormonally charged females. Yay.

But there's another thing that I haven't told you guys. I'm in a relationship with someone else too, if you can call it a relationship.

I'm such a slut aren't I?

…

I'm in one with Haley. Yes, Haley James, our other resident brunette bombshell, I've got good taste don't I?

Wanna know how the Haley thing happened?

That's something that also sort of occurred in Home Economics.

Don't you just love that fucking class?

_

* * *

  
_

_Winter had just rolled in recently and students covered in snow, came blustering through the doors of the School._

_Peyton shivered and shook her little red hat that barely covered her head, watching the snowflakes fall down, she smiled a little smile at that moment and went to her locker to get her books._

_Opening her locker she put her hat away and grabbed sheets of paper and closed her locker. Behind the door was a face she hadn't seen in a while. Haley James._

"_Hey Peyton." She said quietly._

"_Hales? Oh my God! I haven't seen you in ages! When did you come back to Tree Hill?" Peyton said excitedly, she hadn't seen the girl in so long._

_Haley grinned, but as soon as it came, it disappeared "Just got back from 'there' yesterday, I had to get back into school as quickly as possible."_

_Peyton nodded sympathetically, "There" was code for "Rehab". Yes, Haley had past drug addiction problems. Crystal meth can really fuck a person up._

_Peyton internally shook her head, "What classes have you got first?"_

"_Home Ec." What a coincidence._

"_Awesome, lets go." _

_Both beauties walked to class animatedly talking with one another, and caught the eye of one Brooke Davis._

"_Haley! Fucking hell when did you get back?" She whispered loudly when they came and sat down next to her, chocolate eyes twinkling with delight._

"_Must I repeat this every time I see someone?" _

"_Well, there are only a handful of us that actually know where you've been sweetie." Peyton replied, she put her soft hand over Haley's, squeezed it gently and smiled._

_Brooke put her Egyptian cotton covered arm around her shoulders, "Besides we are all besties aren't we? We gotta look out for each other." _

_Peyton glanced at Brooke, her heart aching a little when she said that,-really, was besties all that they'll ever be? - Whilst Brooke and Haley were still talking Peyton stared at them both, more so at Brooke._

_Sitting next to the window, she could see that the sun had started shining, reflecting on Brooke's velvety brown hair – how would it feel to run her hands through it?- it always smelled so good…_

_Her slightly bronzed skin looked so soft – how would it feel to touch her intimately?- sure they hugged before, but not like that…_

_She glanced at Brooke's face, eyes sparkling with laughter and gave a fleeting look at her lips, sweet Jesus, how would it feel to actually kiss her?_

_Fuck, she was sounding like a freaking stalker or something._

"…_right Peyt?"_

"_Eh? Huh what?" Peyton snapped out of it quickly._

_Both Brooke and Haley gave her a funny look, Brooke shrugging it off quicker than Haley. She gave Peyton a raised eyebrow and then turned to look at Brooke again._

_-x-_

_When the class finished Brooke told the girls that she had cheerleading practice and had to leave quickly, leaving Haley and Peyton alone in the hallways when most of the students had left._

_Peyton hugged Haley and turned to leave, "Well, Haley I got to-"_

"_You like her." She cut off._

_Peyton twisted back around and looked at her, eyes wide and in shock. _

"_What the fuck are you on about?"_

"_Brooke. You like her. Don't deny it; you're not that good an actress." Haley spoke with calmness. A frightening calmness._

_Peyton started to panic and then swallowed, "Is… it that obvious?"_

"_Only for someone who… notices small details. Don't worry, you're secret's safe with me." Haley slung her backpack on her shoulder and pushed her hair back with Peyton watching her movements intensely._

"_So..." Peyton came back to Earth, "…when didja start liking her? If you don't mind me asking." _

_Peyton sighed, and then explained the story to her, quite honestly it actually felt good to get it off her chest and tell someone about it, it was driving her absolutely crazy. _

"_You do know that she and Nathan are-"_

"_Of course I know, I'm not an idiot Haley, been in town longer than you have!" She snapped. Then she realized her mistake. "Oh shit, Hales I'm-"_

_Haley's eyes darkened, "Fuck you Sawyer. I'm trying to help you here!" she turned to walk away from her. _

"_Haley!" She didn't look back. Haley had a curfew to get home for._

_-x-_

_Haley sat down at her desk and started to write an essay about Hamlet, though the guy was pretty damn stupid, can't he be a man and make a damn decision? Apparently Shakespeare though no._

_A knock on the door was heard and she turned in her twirling chair to see who it was, she wasn't exactly surprised to see who it was._

_Peyton._

"_Yes?" She crossed her arms, glaring at her._

_Peyton looked uncomfortable, but felt more so, "Haley, listen, I'm sorry I was such a bitch, I mean it was barely 24 hours since you got back and I was being a insensitive bitchy bitch to you."_

_Haley cracked a smile, only Peyton –maybe Brooke- would say "Bitchy Bitch" and use the word bitch twice or three times in a sentence._

"_It's fine." She had got up from her chair and opened her arms for a hug._

_Obviously Peyton took this sign as forgiveness and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tight, she breathed in as the scent of Haley's Herbal Essences shampoo overwhelmed her senses. _

_They broke apart, and both noticed that each other's eyes had glazed over. Peyton unconsciously licked her lips slightly and saw that Haley gulped faintly. She glanced at Haley's lips and started edging closer towards her, her lips slightly parted. Haley moved as well and as their soft lips met each other for the first time, in their hearts they knew it wouldn't be the last._

_What happened next you wouldn't believe.

* * *

_

I guess now you guys are really thinking that I am a slut. If I love Brooke so much then why am I getting it on with Haley? I have no fucking clue.

Forgive me Father, for I have sinned. Big time.

* * *

A/N: Didn't see that coming right? I'm sorry that I made Peyton so promiscuous for you lovers out there, it had to be done. :) Ur, also, sorry if it's making people uncomfortable, hehehe. Oh, Leanne I kind of stole your idea for the Haley, druggie thing. That idea isn't mine, it's hers and I have to give credit where its due. Anyway Review Please!!!!

Love you guys!!!!


	4. I'll Tell You My Dirty Little Secret

A/N: Ok, thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate them. And this is the last chapter uploaded before I go on a short hiatus until mid-June. This is the most um, interesting chapter I think… You'll know why shortly. :P My friend Jay, helped loads with this chapter; the dirty bits are hers… So that's why I upped the rating just to be safe! Anyway read and review!!!

Dedication: For Jay and all my friends. You guys are truly amazing.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, One Tree Hill Isn't Mine!!!

* * *

Why? Because You're My Brooke

You guys are probably curious to know what happened after my, ahem, night with Haley.

Brace yourselves. It's a whole lotta fucking drama.

* * *

Flashback

_If there__'__s one thing I hate, other than being unable to confess my feelings, is waking up to the sound of incessant ringing of my phone blaring out King of Leon__'__s __"__Sex on Fire__"__. _

_Don't get me wrong, I love the song; it's just I don't like it as much in the morning when I'm not as lively._

_My eyes open sleepily to the sound and someone stirred beside me._

_I groaned. __'__Damn phone still ringing?__'_

_The mattress shifted slightly under me as I turned and grabbed my little bag, I checked to see who it was._

_Brooke._

_For some reason I got slightly angry. I dunno why._

_A husky voice called out, __"__Who is it?__"_

_The ringing stopped._

"_No one important.__"__ I lowered my voice a few octaves to make it sound sexy or seductive which __–__not to brag- wasn't hard because it sounded husky as well from sleeping. Oh yeah._

_Feeling a little… kinky, I decided to kiss her neck slightly, putting in bites here and there __"__No one as hot as you…__"_

_She groaned appreciatively, I__'__m guessing I was really doing it right judging from her sounds._

_Man, I__'__m such a smooth talker._

_Now, feeling really daring, I started to touch her leg, my hands gliding down. She shivered against me._

_With my other hand I touched her face and then pulled her in for a kiss, she wrapped her tanned arms around my neck pulling me closer __–__how much closer can we be?- and buried her hands in my hair, whilst still kissing me with all that passion. The girl was such a good kisser. _

_Wow, if this was the Hugh Hefner Olympics I__'__m pretty sure we__'__d win the Gold medal, not to be disgusting or anything but it was the truth._

_Now I was feeling really playful. So whilst we were practically eating each other, I started to rub my hands against her stomach._

_Ok. Now I was feeling a tad bit horny._

_She broke the kiss, __"__Whoa, whoa, calm down,__"__ she grinned at me and my now incredibly plump lips, __"school__ remember? Can__'__t make anything out of ourselves if we don__'__t go…__"_

_I groaned, __"__Hales…__"_

_And the same time she said, __"__Peyt… We have plenty of time for that later-__"__ She waggled her eyebrows at me, __"__Sooooo, you need to save your strength…__"_

_I smirked, __"__Is that a promise?__"_

_She kissed me gently on the lips. __"__Promise. Now go!__"_

_I kicked the covers off and starting gathering my things, I felt her eyes watching me, and I glanced at the clock. __'__6.30? Crap, school starts at 8._

_I quickly got changed and gave Haley a quick kiss before I went, winking at her before I went out of her door._

_I still had the adrenaline rush from sex and I must say it felt damn good. You could probably see a stupid smile on my face as I got home._

End Flashback

* * *

Again, I know what you guys are thinking, "What the fuck are you doing? You ignored Brooke!!!" and "We thought you're in love with her!!! And "You are a fucking retard!!!"

Trust me I know. The real drama didn't actually begin there. When we came to school, that's when it all happened.

* * *

Flashback

_When I had gotten home, the house was eerily quiet, which was normal since my Dad was always away at work and Mom died not too long ago._

_Trust me I don__'__t need sympathy._

_I got to school at the right time and gathered my books from my locker. 'Chemistry first.' I thought._

_Homeroom went quickly, quicker than it usually does, so I got to Chemistry pretty early._

_I was surprised when I saw Brooke there sitting on the stool on one of the benches. Why it was weird because Brooke hated chemistry with a passion mostly because the teacher was such a retard. Seriously she needed to get laid._

_Me, being the nice friend that I am, I sat down next to her. It seemed that something was on her mind and didn't notice me until I actually said something._

"_Brooke? Earth to Brooke!"_

"_Huh, what?"_

_I smiled at her incredibly cute, confused features. '__Haley looked like that too… yesterday…'_

**I felt nervous all of a sudden, I wasn't a virgin -don't ask me how I lost it- so this whole thing wasn't new to me.**

**But still… I guess I thought I needed some kind of permission to go any further. I can't explain it; it was one of those awkward feelings.**

**I broke off the kiss whilst she was still sitting in my lap.**

**I licked my lips, "Are you sure you wanna do this?" Boy, it got hot in here all of a sudden.**

**She looked at me confused for a second, and then she grinned sexily, "I'm sure."**

**She took my hand and led me to her bed, which looked really comfortable from where I was standing.**

"_-you ok?"_

_I snapped out of it._

_Brooke looked at me like I'd grown two heads for moment, then she broke out into a smirk._

"_So what's got you all hot and bothered?" She laughed at me._

"_Er?" _

"_I mean, your face went red for a sec, having steamy flashbacks or something?"_

"_Why? You jealous?" I mentally gulped at the fact that she was so close to the truth. "Wouldn't you like to know, you just wanna see me with my clothes off!" _

_She laughed, "Of course, baby! I'm thinking about it right now!"_

_At that, we both went into hysterics. Until my laughter stopped when I saw __her__. Her, meaning Haley. _

_With Lucas. Flirting._

_Running her hands through his hair, the same way she did last night to me. Giggling away like there was nothing wrong and nothing happened._

"_Hey guys!" Oh shit, Brooke don't call them here; don't call them he- "Sit here with us!"_

_She called them here. Great._

_Both walking here with big smiles on their faces. Oh somebody shoot me now._

"_You two look happy, something happened?"_

_They both shook their heads, Haley giving me a quick glance._

_They both came and sat on our table, it sort of went like this, Brooke to my right, Haley on my left and Lucas on Haley's right._

"_Oh my God, the teacher on 90210 is sooooo hot!" I giggled, typical Brooke._

"_Oh my God," Lucas mocking Brooke, "didja see the sex tape?!" _

"_Trust you to say that Luke! And I do not sound like that!"_

_While Brooke and Lucas were animatedly talking to each other, I gently touched Haley's leg. But she was unresponsive._

_Brushing me off, she turned away from me and started to talk to Lucas._

"_Yeah, I saw that too. What a slut!"_

_She didn't talk to me all lesson and carried on ignoring me, flirting with Lucas._

_Science was absolute shit. _

_Great, next lesson P.E, woot._

End Flashback

* * *

So, Science that morning was absolute shit.

But don't worry my readers, it gets better.

Insert sarcasm here.

* * *

Flashback

_I'm not the most athletic person there is, I don't think. But I'm alright._

_We were doing gym as usual and Haley was still ignoring me._

_Of course, like a normal person, I was getting pissed off._

_Fine she wants to play it that way; I'll play your fucking game James._

_We'd just finished the lesson and went to get showered and dressed._

_I finished my shower and caught up with Brooke, who was get stuff out of her locker. _

_Haley was there too, but I ignored her, just like she was doing to me._

_Feeling like a bitch at that moment, I smacked Brooke's ass. She laughed at that, and smacked mine back, I grabbed my deodorant and sprayed it on her._

_She then jumped on my back, like a piggy back, trying to grab the deodorant from my hands but failing miserably since I was taller. "Hey, Sawyer, give me the deodorant! I gonna get you back now!"_

_We both laughed, "I bet this was better than your night, last night!"_

_Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Haley look at me with wide eyes._

"_Well, darling," I started, "Last night was a mistake."_

_Behind me, I heard locker slam._

"_Hey Hales, what's up?" Oh Brooke, you're so sweet._

"_Oh nothing; gotta redo my damn Hamlet coursework, its piss taking." Sure, it is honey._

_Haley, reached to get her stuff from the locker, leaning Brooke saw a mark on her collarbone._

"_Oh my god, is that a hickey Haley? Wow, not even two days back from rehab and you've already got some guy screwing you."_

_Haley and I glanced at each other, but not for too long so that Brooke wouldn't notice._

"_Oh don't worry, Brooke, it was only a one night thing, it's not gonna happen again, it wasn't worth it."_

_Oh shit, she went there._

"_Ok, meet you guys at TRIC, later. You are coming right?"_

_We both responded._

"_Yeah."_

"_Sure, whatever."_

_I watched Brooke leave and turned to Haley. She was walking off. Oh getting away with this are we? No way._

"_Where do you think you're going?" Now I was really pissed._

"_Where do you think? Away from you." She turned and looked at me, fury in her eyes._

"_What have I done?" I was really angry now; she was the one ignoring me in the first place!_

"_You know what you did!" God, that line sounded like something out of one of those lame ass reality shows. She walked up to me, her face inches from mine, "I saw you all over Brooke, yeah, I went there!"_

_A shouting match she wanted, a shouting match she'll get, "Well, you were laying yourself all over Lucas! What about this morning? What about what happened last night? Does that mean nothing to you?"_

_She looked like she was gonna hit me, but I weren't afraid, not at all, "I regret, every single second of it with you! It was a fucking mistake! I wish I never gone any where near you! You, who claim to love Brooke sooooo damn much!"_

_My mind switched over to Brooke at that moment, but I was too angry to ignore Haley at this point, "Well, babe," I said scathingly, "I didn't hear you complaining!"_

"_Just don't come anywhere near me anymore! Don't touch me anymore, last night was something I'd rather forget!" She screamed._

_Now I was feeling extremely pissed. I grabbed her by the waist with both hands and with one of my hands now free, I ran my hand up her neck and saw the love bite, and kissed her with all the passion I could muster at that moment._

_I broke it off, "If you don't want me anywhere near you…" I leaned into her ear and whispered "Tell me to stop."_

_I kissed her neck where the love bite was and she wrapped her arms around my neck. And whispered back in my ear, "I can't" and she kissed me with all that she had- I could feel it- and my mind completely shut down. The only thoughts that were running through my head, were about was her lips._

* * *

What I didn't know was that we had a visitor.

Someone who witnessed the whole thing.

We were screwed. Totally utterly screwed.

* * *

A/N: Oh crap how did that happen? Lol, Once again thank you Jay, this chapter is yours really. Give us your thoughts!!! Review!

* * *


End file.
